


Part 1, Chapter 7 “The Cabinet of Voyeurism”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [8]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 7 “The Cabinet of Voyeurism”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015.

There was no concept of time, with him. Centuries could pass within the blink of an eye, eras come and go, but never did I mind. I alone had made the choice, and it was worth it, even for the debauchery alone, but he had given me so much more. Buildings had sprouted from the ground, reaching endlessly towards the sky, as monolithic evidence of man’s architectural genius. I awoke as a breeze threw the windows open, and made the curtains appear like spirits, reaching out from the other side. I swore I could almost hear their sighs of disappointment as I closed the window. I could see people exiting the building, which meant the ritual was now over. Papa still delivered his diabolical sermon, albeit in a more glamorous way these days.

I gasped as I turned around and saw his skull-like apparition before me. «So I still frighten you?» he asked, mischievously. «Yes, thankfully…» I answered. He came closer to me, and placed a gloveless hand around my throat, leaning in closer. I felt his fingers between my legs, the tip of his middle finger gently gliding between my lips, before pressing it against my clit and holding it there. «And I still make you wet, thankfully…» I welcomed his intrusive behaviour, and would encourage it at any given chance. I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer, the silk of his robe against the silk of my night gown, hoping his fingers would continue to do what they knew all too well. Instead he whispered in my ear, «I have something to show you, something I know you will appreciate, my beloved, depraved observer»

He let go of my throat, and hastily led me down the hallway. I could hear the unmistakable, and exciting, sound of a whip hitting flesh. A nameless ghoul was having a good time, no doubt. I didn’t know what to expect as we arrived at a red door, which he slowly opened, allowing me to enter first. The first thing I noticed was a red velvet couch. I recognised it instantly; it was the couch from our first encounter, a long, long time ago. I felt his hand against the arch of my lower back, «You haven’t seen the best part yet…» he pointed towards a panorama window, but it didn’t appear to have a view. I stepped closer to it, to have a closer look, and as I did, the lights went on and it was revealed what it truly was. It could see another room, with a sofa and some chairs. Papa Emeritus crept up behind me, a specialty of his, his hands eagerly exploring my body. «To them it’s a mirror», he said with excitement in his voice, his tongue flicking at my earlobe. Oh how I loved his tongue. I wanted to ask who «they» were, but before I had the chance, the door in the other room opened, and in came a nameless ghoul, with a girl on a leash. Stark naked, she crawled into the room on all fours. I could spot the rings on his fingers. It was Omega. Omega had a pet.

Papa took my earlobe between his soft lips, his hands fondling my breasts through the silk, and pleasurable as it was, I was unable to focus completely on him, thanks to what was unfolding before my eyes. Omega, in his flawless attire, sat down in a chair, facing the «mirror», and pulled the leash until the girl was sitting on his lap, facing us as well. Her legs was placed outside his, and he moved his thighs to spread hers as far as possible. Her eyes were so dark, I swore they could have belonged to a succubus. Omega’s fingers teased the ample flesh of her inner thighs, causing her to squirm on top of him. I was in awe. I whimpered as Papa’s teeth sank into my neck, and turned my head back at him. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at me. Only he could present such a display to me, and still demand that my attention was with him. He grabbed me my the hair, and twisted my head further, so that he could kiss me. It was a greedy kiss, a kiss that left my lips soaked with his saliva.

I turned my head again, to see more of the two lovers. He was fingering her now, her face was laid bare with pure ecstasy. «Do you want me to do that do you? Hmm? Do you want my fingers inside your wet cunt? Do you?!» His voice was heavy with arousal, and so irresistible. He pulled me back, as he sat down on the red couch, pulling my night gown up, placing me in the same position as Omega’s pet. «Answer me!» his voice was like a cracking whip. «Do it, make me come, like he is making her come…» I didn’t have to tell him twice, as his fingers had done this many, many times before, and he knew exactly how to make me squirm. His one hand massaged and stimulated my clit, while the other teased my slit, gliding fingers in and out, slow but deep. The girl on Omega’s lap had her back arched, but he held her in place by the leash, as his fingers were about to allow her the sweet release of a climax. I wondered if they knew they were being watched. «They know they are being watched», he said with a heavy breath, as if he could read my mind. «But she doesn’t know by whom…» Meaning Omega knew exactly who their spectators were. His eyes met mine.

The girl came, trembling on top of him, her skin glistening with sweat. «Come on, come for me, come, come, come!» Emeritus licked my cheek in a slow, wet motion, making me shudder and if possible even more aroused. He was grinding underneath me, his bulge pressed against my buttocks, still urging me to come with his soothing, yet demanding, voice. I came, how could I not? He was my everything. He shoved his fingers in my mouth, making me lick them clean. As he pulled them out, I turned around and straddled him, licking his lips. «Open up…» I teased, smiling as I saw the confusion on his face. «Open your mouth!» He hesitated, but did as asked. I spat in his mouth, slowly. «Don’t ever think you can escape the taste of me, I know you love it…» His throbbing bulge told me I was right. He turned my head around, so I could see what Omega and his pet were up to now. She was on all fours, resting on her elbows, her posterior raised, facing us. I quickly climbed off Emeritus, and mimicked her position on the floor. I saw as Omega had her kiss his shiny shoes, and soon enough the shiny shoes of Emeritus asked for the same treatment, which he reluctantly received. He bent down and said, softly, «Next time the shoes will be off, and you will do more than just kiss them…» I was delightfully disgusted by his idea. Omega had straddled his pet now, sitting across her back, most likely telling her all sorts of depraved things, judging by the look on her face. He yanked the chain on the leash, nuzzling the nose of his mask against her cheek. He unbuttoned his trousers.

Emeritus got behind me, ready to penetrate me as soon as Omega penetrated his willing servant. Their actions were mirrored; buttocks spread, stroked, spanked, pinched, and teased. I arched my back against Emeritus, wanting more. His fingertips pinched my flesh until it became warm, only the alleviate the mild pain with his soft tongue, leaving trails of spit across the red skin. At last I felt his cock against me, moving between the lips, but not entering me. Not yet. I moved against him, begging him to fuck me. Omega’s pet did the same. I couldn’t hear her words, but I could read her lips. Emeritus got down on top of me, heavy and hot, smothering me against the floor, his member against my wetness. He placed his hands on top of mine, and slowly pressed himself inside of me. I moaned and whimpered, trapped beneath his black form. Omega forced his girl to look at him while he fucked her, the leash wrapped around his fist. At least Emeritus allowed me to watch them, and not him. He kissed my neck, tickling it with his tongue, making me move and grind even more frantically, to his great pleasure. «You don’t need a leash to know who you belong to…» he moaned, kissing me more and more intensely. Sweat was dripping from Omega’s mask. I was close to coming again, I could feel it deep within my core; the sweet build-up had already started. «You’re mine, mine, mine…» Emeritus sounded almost feverish. The girl was shaking, her knuckles white as her hands clutched in a climatic display. Omega’s hand slammed against the mirror as he came. The silk was soaked with sweat, on both of our bodies, and Emeritus fucked me almost aggressively against the floor, but I was so turned anything less would not push me over the edge, and he knew that. He pressed me so hard against the floor, I felt as if I was being crushed in the most divine way, and with that thought, I came. He felt the orgasm ravish through my body, and I felt his in return. In that moment, we were one.

Emeritus didn’t move, he just stayed there, holding me, as we watched Omega and his pet regaining their breath and ability to stand up. As they got ready to leave the room, Omega came back to the mirror, and appeared to be looking down on us.

He took a bow.


End file.
